


Sick Love

by AthenaRose30



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Damien Wayne is Robin - Fandom, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Joker - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bruce is good parent - Freeform, Drugs, Hand Jobs, Joker is Bisexual, Kidnapping, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaRose30/pseuds/AthenaRose30
Summary: The Joker has set his eyes on Damien Wayne. Lustful eyes. Damien sees the Joker as nothing more then a thorn in his and the Batman's side.The Joker takes what he wants, and what he wants now is Damien, and he'll take it, even if it means turning Gothem City into his own personal hunting ground.
Kudos: 1





	Sick Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So. I wanted to try a Damien/Joker relationship fan fiction considering I find very few stories of this. Just trying different types of writing and this is my first male on male sexual relationship story. So please, be gentle with the comments. Thank you.  
> Sorry the first chapter is short, really couldn't wait to put it up, the next chapter I am hoping will be longer.

The Joker slumped down into a chair, Harley Quinn already unzipping his pants, making his cock spring out. The Joker hissed as the coldness of the air touched his bare skin, Harley licked her lips greedily when she eyed his already, harden cock.  
"Had a hard day, Mista J?" Harley cooed, as she stroked him.  
The Joker grunted in reply and grabbed a beer bottle from the mini fridge and popped it open. Yeah, he had a hard day. The Bats was always one step ahead of him, always able to screw things up for him.  
The question was...  
How?  
It wasn't like the Bats was supernatural.  
He knew that underneath that costume was a regular, normal, non-supernatural man. Unlike him the Joker who was pushed into toxic chemicals, turned into this -. This -.  
Abomination.  
The only woman he was able to get was this cow kneeling before him.  
The Joker glared down at Harley as she teased him by flicking her tounge at the tip of his cock, swirling it around and making the Joker very irritated.  
He wasn't in the mood for teasing.  
With one hand still gripping the beer bottle, he used his other hand to force Harley to take in his cock all at once.  
She squirmed at his roughness but didn't fight back as he began guiding her up and down. The Joker closed his eyes and let himself enjoy senstation. He could already feel his tension melting away and the recent events to take over Gothem City slowly began to disappear.  
Until...  
"Damien Wayne..." Said a voice from the TV.  
The Joker's eyes snapped open and he stared at the TV. It showed the young sixteen-year-old cutting a ribbion to one of Bruce Wayne's newest stores. Lately, the blillionare bachlaor had been racking up the low employment rate by building up his empire and hiring the unemployeed to help boost the stock market.  
"How do you feel about working for your Dad at one of his many new stores?" The woman reporter asked.  
The boy scowled into the camera that had zoomed in on him.  
"Not very happy. But Father says I need to learn the vaule of hard work and money if I am to keep my inheritance and run his business one day." Damien answered.  
The Joker stared at the boy, and suddenly intrested in him He had the brightest green eyes The Joker had ever seen. His dark slick hair reminded The Joker of a raven, which was the main animal in one the Joker's favorite poem by Edger Allen Poe.  
Harley Quinn let out a squeal against his cock, making The Joker quickly glance down at her. He stared at the oozing cum from his dick and felt his face redden. He had cummed without realzing it, and as Harley swallowed down every ounce of it, The Joker wondered if it she had done that to him, or was it because he was thinking of Damien Wayne.  
He quickly pushed Harley Quinn on her ass and zipped his pants back up, he didn't want her to find out that he was already again hard from thinking about the boy. Harely may seem stupid at times, but when it came to sex, she was sensational.  
Harley pouted but got out of his way as the Joker drank the last of his beer, slammed down the beer bottle making it shatter, and stormed into his room.  
Damn it!  
He quickly locked his bedroom door and slumped on his matress and ran his fingers through his green dyed hair.  
Images of Damien Wayne flashed through his mind. He groaned in frustration as he fell on his back on the matress and unzipped his pants. The way Damien scolwed iat the camera, the way his eyes seemed to peer right passed the lens and right at him. His cock throbbing with arousal making the Joker moan in pleasure.  
To his own atoned horror he started moaning out Damien Wayne's name, quietly of course, so that Harely wouldn't hear him.  
The Joker wasn't picky on how he got off.  
He liked both men, and woman, but never did he think he'd like young boys.  
Espeically a young boy named Damien Wayne.


End file.
